Mary Sue Me
by Chibi Amo
Summary: HIATUS The Bakuten Shoot characters suddenly meet a team of mysterious girl beybladers. Read to see how a few MarySue's meet embarrassing downfalls. :Mary Sue Humor Fiction:


Chibi Amo: This past summer has been a bit difficult for me, so anyone who may actually like my fan fiction, my deepest apologies.

I was bored, and after finding Mary-Sue upon Mary-Sue in a few sites I've been to, I needed to somewhat, vent my frustration out on something. Don't get me wrong, I've read perfectly wonderful and entertaining fan fics, but the original characters in those stories are enjoyable to read about. Either that, or there's no original characters at all -.-;

**Disclaimer:** What's the point? I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I owned Bakuten Shoot, now would I?

Names:

Takao: Tyson

Hiromi: Hilary

Kyujou: Kenny

Rei: Ray

Boris: Bryan

Yuriy: Tala

Mary-Sue Me

Chapter #1:

Levels Of Agitation

Agitation had been getting on everyone's nerves lately, namely Kai, Rei, and Yuiry's nerves. Once in a while, Boris and Brooklyn would be dragged into this unpleasant state of mind, stuck wallowing in annoyance along with their friends.

For where had this mysterious all-girl's team popped up from? Seemingly out of nowhere…

They were just so very ANNOYING. Randomly popping up by coincidence at the most untimely or dangerous moments; beating them and Takao (The **WORLD CHAMPION**) no less so _easily_ in beybattle. They had even darker pasts than Yuriy, Boris, and Kai, a few even claimed being from the Abbey (Although Kai, Yuriy, and Boris assured them that no girls had ever set foot in there. And even if they had, it surely wasn't to train.) They'd lost track of which had dead parents, siblings, abusive pasts and unpleasant accidents happen in their lives. They were also quite confused as to having siblings, or realities they'd never known they'd had.

It took all of Kai's self control not to strangle someone at the moment; luckily, no one else was around the area at the given time. Growling, he looked up, seeing white clouds lazily sail across the blue sky in-between the gaps of the large tree branches above.

And here Kai lay, on the small hill, underneath the shade of the many trees's in this small, almost forgotten park. He'd calmed down a reasonable amount.

He was by himself… For the moment anyways.

Footsteps, soft, almost unheard, and Kai felt anger break through the fragile wall of calmness. 'I swear, if it's her again…' He thought grinding his teeth 'I won't give a damn if she's a girl anymore, I'll give her such a freaking hit—'

"… Kai?"

Kai blinked. It wasn't a female's voice, as he'd expected, but rather, a male's voice.

Kai turned his head to the side. Brooklyn was standing there, wearing a casual white t-shirt and black pants. Kai blinked again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kai asked, his gaze narrowing slightly. He and Brooklyn were on better terms than before, but Kai would NEVER go so far as to call the King of Darkness his "friend".

Brooklyn grimaced "… What do you think? Getting away from a stalker…" He sat down next to Kai under the shade of the tree "Damn it… Is there no way to get away from her?"

Kai smirked "Have a bad day?"

Brooklyn rolled his eyes to the heavens above "Horrible. Here I am minding my own business and Miss. I-stalk-people-for-a-living shows up out of nowhere, _AGAIN_."

Kai scowled slightly "What did she want this time?"

"Don't know; I didn't hang around long enough to find out."

"Not that it matters…"

"It's downright odd. What country are they champions of again?"

"The United States—Or was it Canada? Australia? Can't really remember…"

"… That's just it. No one can remember what country they're from; because last I checked, we KNEW the champions from those countries."

"No one can remember their names either…"

"The teams captain for instance, the one who beat Takao…"

"The one who needs lessons in her trash talk? I swear I've heard better comebacks from Takao when he first got drunk…"

"Sapphire? Jewel? Janice? Why is it I can never remember the name?"

"… Why is it that they have Western names but can speak Japanese?"

"Good question. But there's Max remember? Not to mention me."

"Must you over-think everything?"

"Heh. Must you ask questions that you know I'm going to have a SMART answer for?"

"… Screw you."

"Sorry Kai, you're not my type. Or the gender I'd prefer for that matter…"

"Dear God, if you think for ONE FUCKING SECOND—"

"I was just _kidding_. Can't you take a joke?"

"Coming from you, I doubt it."

"I should've seen that coming…"

With that, the two teenaged boys lapsed into silence. Of course, neither was really used to being this quiet around the other, unless they were in another glaring match.

It was odd really; they'd never actually had a decent conversation last so long before. And to think, it had all started because of some irritatingly perfect, stalker-ish beyblading girl team…

**END**

Chibi Amo: Aaagh… Next chap shall be longer! PROMISE! -.-;

I'm so pathetic.

R&R

**-Chibi Amo**


End file.
